¿Que Clαse de Futuro es Este?
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: Por causa de unas antiguas escrituras mágicas, el equipo Natsu es tele transportado a lo que sería su futuro y el del Gremio, pero algo había cambiado que llamo totalmente la atención de Gray, cierta maga fue desertada de Fairy Tail por cierta razón y en ese futuro… ¡Gray esta muerto! ¿Qué sucedió realmente en este futuro? Capitulo # 5: "Lluvia"
1. ¿Pisando el Futuro?

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Por causa de unas antiguas escrituras mágicas, el equipo Natsu es tele transportado a lo que sería su futuro y el del Gremio, pero algo había cambiado que llamo totalmente la atención de Gray, cierta maga fue desertada de Fairy Tail por cierta razón y en ese futuro… ¡Gray esta muerto! ¿Qué sucedió realmente en este futuro?_

* * *

Nota:

— Personajes del/Pasado/Presente. (Normal)

— _Personajes del Futuro. (Cursiva)_

_-_ __**¿Qué Clase de Futuro es Este? **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 1: ¿Pisando el futuro?**_

_**-_**__ Magnolia del Año X797 __**_-**_

_**C**__orrían lo más rápido de que podían al haber detectado la energía mágica de aquella mujer que al parecer estaba buscando "venganza" por la muerte de su compañero, tenían que apresurarse ir a las costas que habían detectado hace kilómetros atrás, así podrían usar el método de escape de su compañera de cabellos celestes._

_Escucharon una serie de explosiones haciendo que se preocuparan, realmente estaba empeñada en capturarlos, la de cabellos rosados se impresionaba del poder mágico de aquella mujer de cabellos escarlatas._

— _¡Jellal… no creo que lo logremos! — replicaba una mujer de cabellos negros corriendo junto al líder. _

— _¡Ya falta poco! — grito aquel hombre de cabellos azules. — ¡Veo la costa! ¡Juvia ahora! — dio la orden el joven hombre._

— _¡Ahora! — todos saltaron del acantilado que conectaba al mar, en ese momentos varias esferas de agua que atrapaban oxigeno fueron colocadas en la cabeza en los cuatro miembros para así poder respirar bajo el agua. _

_Nadaron lo suficiente alejándose del lugar para mirar que de ese acantilado estaba aquella mujer de cabellos rojizos. Notaron aquella mirada de coraje usando la Armadura del Purgatorio._

_Erza… — Jellal hablo con su voz interior mirando a aquella mujer que amaba, noto que ella trataba de encontrar su ubicación pero al estar camuflados por uno de las técnicas de su compañera no podían rastrearlos._

"_Titania" como así era llamada la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail volvió a sus ropas normales y comenzar a caminar alejándose de allí._

— _Vámonos de aquí ahora… — dijo la pelinegra y todos asintieron para alejarse y recorrer el mar buscando un nuevo escondite._

_Cambiando por el bosque, Erza Scarlet mantenía una faceta de suma seriedad y determinación, tenía pensado regresar al punto de encuentro en medio del bosque para dar el informe que los perdió de vista._

_Llego al punto donde allí al estaban esperando. — Amigos…_

— _Por fin llegas Erza… tardaste demasiado. ¿Cómo te fue?_

— _Desgraciadamente los perdí de vista. — miro al pelirrosa que estaba junto con aquel gato azul._

— _Al menos Natsu acabo con más enemigos que conforman el gremio oscuro. — Hablo una rubia estando junto a una joven de cabellos azules._

— _¿Ya diste el informe Lucy? — pregunto Titania._

— _Claro…_

— _No puedo creer que los perdiera… ya estaba a punto de eliminarlos. — aquella joven empuño las manos. — Ella definitivamente pagara por lo que le hizo a Gray y a nuestro Gremio._

— _Erza… — susurro Lucy algo triste y agachando la mirada. — Realmente no debo decirle nada a los muchachos. — pensó preocupada._

— _¡No perdonare a esa traidora por lo que le hizo Gray! — exclamo haciendo que los demás solamente se quedaron callados. — Vayamos al Gremio ahora, tenemos que estar preparados para el próximo ataque._

— _Vamos… — dijeron todos comenzando a encaminarse a Fairy Tail. Lucy fue la que se quedo algo atrás mirando hacia atrás con algo de tristeza. — Juvia, Gray lo hizo por tu bien. _

— _Lucy-san no te quedes atrás. — decía Wendy caminando junto a Charle._

— _Ya voy… — La joven rubia camino rápidamente para alcanzarlos. — Ojala que se prisa en volver…_

_**-_**__ Magnolia del Año X791 __**_-**_

**E**l equipo Natsu se encontraba en estos momentos en una mesa con el ruido de siempre, en este instante Natsu y Gray estaban lidiando temerosos a una enojada y tenebrosa Erza "Titania" Scarlet ¿Y por qué? Porque por culpa de una pelea entre ellos dos, una rebabada de pastel de fresas había tocado el suelo molestando a la joven de cabello escarlata.

Aun siendo dos magos contra una maga Clase S, el resultado fue la victoria de Titania mientras que los otros dos mencionados quedaron lloriqueando por otra victoria de la joven, realmente nadie del Gremio podía estar al nivel de la gran Erza.

— Realmente ustedes nunca aprenderán par de mocosos.

— Maestro… — hablo Erza guardando la espada de la Armadura del Purgatorio y volviendo a su ropa normal, pero con aquella armadura sencilla.

— Les pediré un pequeño trabajo… todo el equipo ira a limpiar la biblioteca ya que necesita una limpieza extrema.

— ¿Por qué nosotros…? — pregunto Natsu.

— ¿Ya vieron lo que provocaron ustedes tres? — señalo del otro lado del Gremio y vieron sillas y mesas tiradas por doquier y varios magos tirados en el suelo inconscientes, incluidos Elfman, Mirajane, Juvia, Wendy y Levy que tenían sus ojos como remolino.

— Pobres… — dijo Happy yendo hacia donde estaban los magos caídos. — Natsu vamos inmediatamente a la biblioteca y así terminar más temprano.

— Bien, Gray idiota… chicas vamos a la biblioteca. — todos fueron mientras los demás magos ayudaban a recoger el desastre que sus amigos ocasionaron.

**#_.-**-._#**

En la biblioteca Natsu y los demás estaban recogiendo algunos libros y pasando pañuelos húmedos sobre los estantes y veía cuanto por había acumulado. Había mucho por todas partes…

— Realmente esto debió de haberse limpiado hace meses o años… — se quejaba la rubia maga celestial.

— No puede ser que el anciano nos puso a hacer eso. No es mi culpa que el cubito de hielo chocara contra Erza y el pastel cayera al suelo. — Natsu miro con desafío a Gray que estaba acomodando unos libros en los estantes ya limpios.

— Y no es mi culpa que cierta flamita me empujara sin querer a Erza. ¡Tarado! — se defendió el joven Fullbuster levantando los puños.

— ¡Gray Idiota!

— ¡Retrasado!

— ¡Stripper!

Allí fue donde Gray ya no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir y únicamente se quedo callado. — ¡Seré un stripper pero a mucha honra!

— Que alguien los detenga por favor… — Lucy llevo una mano a su rostro cansada. — ¿No se cansan de pelear?

— Paren ya ustedes dos… — Erza ya tenía lista una espada.

— ¡Alerta, Erza ha empuñado una espada! — Happy volaba en torno a la biblioteca viendo como la pelirroja amenazaba a los jóvenes quienes inmediatamente dejaron la pelea atrás.

— Mucho mejor, ahora debemos terminar ya que quiero regresar a Fairy Hills. — dio la orden la mujer más fuerte del Gremio.

— Como digas… — tanto Gray como Natsu siguieron con los quehaceres de la limpieza, limpiando estantes y acomodando los libros.

Ya era algo tarde y había un rincón que faltaba, Natsu no tuvo opción que limpiarlo, subiendo las escaleras de metal para llegar al estante y tumbar todos los libros que tocaron el suelo.

— ¡Tarado, ten cuidado que estos libros son importantes! — se quejo de nuevo el Ice Make.

— Si, como digas… — comenzó a limpiarlo, y al ver hasta el fondo, vio algo parecido a un pergamino que estaba algo empolvado. Por curiosidad lo tomo y de un salto fue al suelo para llevarlo a la mesa e inspeccionarlo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Erza junto a Happy, Lucy y Gray fueron de curiosos a ver que había traído el Salamander. — Un pergamino…

— Deberíamos desecharlo ya, está en muy mal estado. — sugirió la Heartfilia.

— Esperen un momento, quiero leer que dice. — el pelirrosa le quito un poco el polvo y vio que estaba sellado con una cuerda que unía los dos lados enrollados y cuando quito la pequeña soga lo abrió un poco haber que decía.

— Quien lea esto… tendrá que pagar las consecuencias, a aquella persona y sus acompañantes deberán… — siguió abriéndolo y leyendo. — Llevarlos a lo que sería su destino. Puede que el futuro pueda cambiarse, pero no siempre es positivo.

— ¿Qué querrá decir eso…? — dijo Happy.

— Tal vez sea algún tipo de código… — menciono Titania.

— ¿Y si lo llevamos a Levy-chan?

— Deseo saber cual sería nuestro futuro en… no se… ¿seis años? — dijo Salamander cruzando los brazos tomando faceta de chico pensador. — De seguro sería muy fuerte en esa época.

_Tu deseo será una orden…_

Escucharon una voz femenina haciendo que todos buscaran por todas partes, pero no haba nadie más que ellos y permanecieron en silencio llegando a la conclusión de que era una simple broma.

_Tu deseo será una orden…_

De nuevo escucharon esa voz e inesperadamente algo comenzó a brillar, todos posaron sus ojos en aquel pergamino y fueron cegados por una luz que envolvió toda la habitación seguido de un pequeño grito del grupo en general, cuando la luz extinguió, ninguno de los magos estaba presente, la biblioteca estaba completamente vacía.

— Natsu-san ¿están aquí? — Wendy abrió la puerta junto a Charle y cuando miraron, no había nadie. — Se supone que el Maestro los envió aquí ¿no?

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — pregunto la gata blanca entrando junto a la peliazul quien se dirigió a la mesa encontrándose con un pergamino.

— Sera mejor guardar esto. — ella sin problemas lo cerro y coloco en uno de los estantes a la vista, para seguir buscando, al principio creía que era una broma del equipo, pero al no ser cierto comenzó a preocuparse por no ver a sus amigos donde el maestro los había dejado.

**#_.-**-._#**

Natsu comenzó a abrir los ojos y levantarse para llevar una mano a su cabeza aturdido por un golpe que recibió, noto que sus amigos también estaban despertando.

— ¿Están bien…? — se dirigió a la rubia y la ayudo a levantarse. — Que golpe me di…

— Yo también... — Lucy comenzó a quitarse el polvo de su ropa. — ¿Qué paso?

— L-Lo único que recuerdo fue una voz de la nada… — Gray se acerco a ellos junto a Erza y Happy.

— ¿Dónde diablos estamos? — Natsu fijo su vista a su alrededor, y se estremecieron un poco al ver que estaban situación en unas especies de ruinas y tenían la sensación de que estaban en un lugar sumamente familiar.

— ¿No tienen la sensación de que hemos estado en este lugar? — Titania se mostro seria viendo a su alrededor. Había ruinas de casas, edificios y establecimientos, caminaron por las calles destruidas y quebradas y cuando veían los nombres de los restaurantes, establecimientos y de mas, captaron rápidamente donde estaban.

— Esto es… — Happy volaba y reconoció el lugar inmediatamente.

— ¡Magnolia! — exclamaron todos preocupados.

— ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? — Lucy estaba muy preocupada por el estado de este lugar.

— ¿Cómo llegamos a este lugar? ¿Por qué Magnolia está en ruinas? — Gray también estaba en shock.

— _¡Escuche voces…! _— _una lejana voz se había escuchado desde varios metros. _

El equipo Natsu reconoció inmediatamente esa voz y se alegraron un poco. Varias siluetas iban acercándose y tal vez una esperanza de saber que estaba pasando aquí.

_Un hombre enorme de cabellos blancos se había asomado. __— ¡Allí están!_

_Varias sogas habían atrapado a los jóvenes quienes estaban impactados por el ataque sorpresa, pero más al haber visto a aquel hombre… quien los miraba desconcertados._

— _Ellos son… — aquel hombre se quedo sin habla._

— ¿Elfman? ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? — Salamander intentaba destruir las sogas y vio aquellos quienes las habían lanzado, eran sujetos que ellos no conocían.

— _Elfman ¿Qué descubriste? _— _escucharon una voz femenina muy familiar, y cuando esa persona dio presencia._

— E-Ella es… — balbuceo el pelirrosa, al igual que los demás especialmente Titania.

— _Erza… _— _hablo el Strauss. _— _¿Qué haremos con ellos?_

— _Ustedes… _— _la joven pelirroja llevaba consigo la armadura del Purgatorio. _— _¿Cómo se atreven a usar esas apariencias de cuando éramos jóvenes? _— _dijo algo ardida al ver a aquellos jóvenes, especialmente a esa Erza cautiva. _— _Sera mejor que se rindan Crimsom Soul._

— ¿Crimsom Soul? ¿De qué hablas Erza…? — reclamo el Fullbuster llamando la atención de la Scarlet.

— _G-Gray… — sus ojos mostraron sospesa y un sentimientos que ninguno pudo explicar. _— _Gray… _—_ sus ojos mostraron algo de tristeza. _— _No es el… _— _evito la mirada decaída y despues miro a todos. _— _Llevémoslos_ _al Gremio, veremos que hará Gildarts. _— _aquella Titania dio la orden y el equipo Natsu fue llevado a lo que sería Fairy Tail._

Cuando llegaron a los pies del Gremio, miraron él como el edificio estaba casi destruido por causa de algunos ataques, pero… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esa era la pregunta formulada esperando a ser resuelta.

Todos entraron y los llevaron a una cámara subterránea, justamente en un gran salón donde había algunas mesas, cajas con provisiones y algunos magos que el equipo no conocía.

— _Ahora díganme ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Sabemos que provienen de Crimsom Soul… — ordeno Erza seriamente._

— No sabemos de qué estás hablando… — hablo la de cabellos escarlatas. — Nosotros llegamos aquí de una manera desconocida.

— _Cállate impostora… díganme quienes son ustedes._

— ¿Qué años es este? — pregunto Lucy sacándole una pequeña mirada de sorpresa a la joven Scarlet que los mantenía cautivos.

— _¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que les pregunte?_

— ¡Ya deja de decirnos eso, únicamente venimos de Fairy Tail! — grito Natsu ya desesperado. — Nosotros somos de Fairy Tail… — Natsu había mostrado la marca del Gremio, Lucy también la suya al igual que los demás.

_Entonces ellos… — pensó Titania viendo las marcas. —Les preguntare algo acerca de mi vida Si me contestan correctamente los soltare y dirán de donde vienen. Solo mis amigos de confianza saben de mi, si no me responden entonces son enviados de Crimsom Soul._

— Entonces venga… — dijo Gray listo para las preguntas.

— _¿Qué postre es mi favorito? — todos sabían que la pregunta era obvia igual que la respuesta. _

— Pastel de Fresas… — respondió Erza.

— _¿Cuál era mi procedencia antes de unirme a Fairy Tail? _

— La torre del Paraíso… — hablo Gray.

— _¿Con quién me enfrente en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos…?_

— Kagura de Mermaid Heel y Minerva de Sabertooth. — dijo Lucy.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos desaparecido en el incidente de la Isla Tenrou?_

— 7 años aproximadamente… — Natsu miro a aquella Erza.

— _Es oficial, ustedes si son de Fairy Tail, pero…_

— Nosotros estábamos en la biblioteca haciendo la limpieza y de pronto encontramos un viejo pergamino que nos trajo aquí… ¿Qué año es este? — volvió a preguntar la maga estelar.

— _¿Pergamino? _— _miro Titania a todos. _— _Magnolia fue destruida a causa de la llegada de un nuevo Gremio Oscuro… en estos momentos Fairy Tail junto a los demás Gremios estamos haciendo lo posible por derrotarlos._

— No puede ser… — dijo Scarlet. — ¿Y nuestros compañeros?

— _Siguen con vida pero… — inesperadamente su mirada de volvió de nuevo triste como cuando vio a Gray. _— _Gray… _— _dijo su voz interior apretando sus puños y calmándose._

— ¿Pasa algo Erza? — pregunto la joven más fuerte del Gremio.

— _Libérenlos… — dio la orden y estos obedecieron. — Ustedes no pertenecen a este tiempo…_

— ¿Cómo paso todo esto? — Lucy ya estaba preocupada.

— _Fue hace algunos años atrás… recibimos un ataque sorpresa de nuestros atacantes… lo que no contábamos es que alguien de Fairy Tail iba a traicionarnos… — rechino los dientes al recordar a esa persona que los traiciono de la peor manera._

_Los demás veían el pequeño cambio de la joven Scarlet… lo único que había cambiado era su cabello casi al estilo de su contraparte de Edolas en su primera aparición._

— _Erza… _— _escucharon otra voz femenina que iba bajando las escaleras, vieron que una rubia daba aparición._

— ¿L-Lucy…? — dijo Natsu al verla a la joven madura llegar despues a su amiga joven.

— _¿Quiénes son ellos Erza…? — ella tomo las llaves de Virgo y Leo. _— _¿Por qué usan nuestra apariencia de hace años?_

— _Tranquila Lucy… ellos son nosotros pero de otra época… — la chica ya había comprendido todo._

— _¿Qué has dicho?_

— Nosotros venimos del año X791… — agrego Gray y noto la misma cara en el rostro de Lucy, ahora eran dos que lo veían así. ¿Paso algo con él para que ella estuviera así? — No tenemos idea de que año es este…

— _Esta es la ciudad de Magnolia del año X797… — dijo Erza seriamente mirando a los demás que estaban sumamente en shock por lo que habían escuchado. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí?_

* * *

_-_ Continuara_-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 2: Acontecimientos._

* * *

**De nuevo subiendo este fics, realmente fui muy estupida ya que por error lo habia borrado al estar tan distraída, merezco un gran abucheo.**

**Bueno, creo que es todo por el momento, nos veremos en la próxima.**


	2. Acontecimientos

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Por causa de unas antiguas escrituras mágicas, el equipo Natsu es tele transportado a lo que sería su futuro y el del Gremio, pero algo había cambiado que llamo totalmente la atención de Gray, Juvia fue desertada de Fairy Tail por cierta razón y en ese futuro… ¡Gray estaba muerto! ¿Qué sucedió realmente en este futuro?_

* * *

Nota:

— Personajes del Pasado/Presente. (Normal)

— _Personajes del Futuro. (Cursiva)_

_-_ __**¿Qué Clase de Futuro es Este? **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 2: Acontecimientos.**_

**H**abían sido llevados a una especie de sala de reuniones que estaba también situada bajo tierra del lugar, Erza y Lucy iban escoltando a los jóvenes ante el actual Maestro de Fairy Tail. Llegaron a una puerta enorme hecha de madera donde allí encontraron a la versión madura del Salamander.

— _Natsu… — hablo Titania y este se quedo sorprendido por los que acompañaban a las chicas. _

— _Ellos…_

— _Tranquilo Natsu, ellos estaban de nuestra parte pero los detalles te las daré despues. — lo calmo Lucy tocando su hombro. — Por cierto Gajeel te está buscando, quiere verte a ti y a Wendy para ver lo de la técnica del Dragón Slayer._

— _Bien… — el joven mago pelirrosa pasó del lado de los jóvenes del presente para irse._

_Todos entraron al salón donde allí se encontraba el actual Maestro sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados, vio a los jóvenes y se levanto, ordeno que las puertas se cerraran para llevar esta conversación en privado._

— _Ustedes…_

— Así que eres el nuevo Maestro ¿eh? Gildarts. — sonreía Natsu algo emocionado, noto que el mago de Clase S había envejecido un poco, las arrugas se hacían notar levemente, pero su vestimenta era la misma de hace tiempo.

— _Me siento extraño al ver a Natsu tan joven de nuevo… — bromeo el padre de Cana. — Díganme que hacen aquí… _

— No tuvimos la culpa de haber venido a esta época, únicamente fuimos traídos a causa de unas antiguas escrituras mágicas… — dijo Lucy. — Lo único que queremos es regresar a nuestro tiempo.

— Primeramente debemos preguntar algo ¿Qué está pasando en estos momentos? ¿Por qué Magnolia está destruida? ¿Qué paso con los habitantes? ¿Qué está pasando con Fairy Tail? — Gray había hecho tantas preguntas con aquella mirada determinante. — Si algo está pasando, entonces deberíamos ayudarlos.

— No tan rápido Gray… esta pelea es de ellos. — interrumpió Erza.

— Únicamente no me gusta ver una Magnolia devastada y como hemos dicho, aquel que se enfrente a Fairy Tail, deberá meterse con nosotros. Seguimos siendo magos de Fairy Tail despues de todo. — miro a sus amigos y ellos como que comenzaban a reaccionar sobre la situación.

— Gildarts dinos que pasa en estos momentos. — pidió Natsu algo serio junto a Happy quien se poso encima de su cabellera rosada.

— _Verán, es algo muy complicado… — dio un suspiro y volvió a sentarse cruzando los brazos. — Hace unos años, apareció inesperadamente un Gremio Oscuro llamado "Crimsom Soul" Ellos inesperadamente le declararon la guerra a nuestro Gremio, nosotros afortunadamente tuvimos el apoyo de los Gremios Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus. Actualmente seguimos lidiando con esta intensa batalla que probablemente tardara años en concluir._

— _Crimsom Soul es sumamente fuerte y yo misma lo reconozco… — hablo la Erza del futuro. — Nos ha costado acabar con una pequeña parte de ese Gremio Oscuro, son muy fuertes. Cuando empezaron los primeros ataques, tuvimos tiempo para evacuar toda Magnolia y llevarlas hasta la ciudad de Crocus entre otras que no son afectadas por los ataques._

— _Todos los magos de Fairy Tail se han dividido en dos grupos, el primer grupo se dividió en otros dos para que cada uno fuera a los Gremios de Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale. Y el otro grupo es que están ustedes viendo, somos parte de este grupo. — finalizo la Lucy de esta época._

— ¿Quiénes están exactamente? — pregunto Natsu.

— _Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Lily, Levy, Laxus, Gajeel, Lissana, Mirajane, Elfman, Jet, Bizca, Alzack entre otros que probablemente verán despues de terminada esta conversación. — respondió la maga del equipamiento. — Creo que por ahora deberían descansar… este es un golpe muy fuerte para ustedes._

— _Despues les daremos mas detalles de lo acontecido, toda la información no la podemos decir en un simple momento. Todo es debido a su tiempo… — dijo el Maestro. — Llévenlos a unas habitaciones para que se tomen el descanso. Más tarde los llamaremos cuando la comida este lista._

_Todos fueron escoltados por ambas jóvenes para llevarlos a las habitaciones y así poder analizar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Natsu había dado la noticia a todos los miembros del Gremio, el equipo estaba caminando por el pasillo notando a muchos magos viéndolos caminar por el corredor._

_Lo más curioso es que miraban y susurraban sin que Gray se diera cuenta, pero el sí pudo escuchar dichas conversaciones breves._

— _Oye… ese es… Gray Fullbuster._

— _Escuche que ellos habían llegado del pasado… ¿puedes creerlo?_

— _La verdad nunca me imagine volver a ver el rostro de Fullbuster-san. Qué gran desgracia que el…_

— _¡Tarado! — uno susurro algo fuerte. — No se nos permite hablar de ese tema, únicamente el equipo Natsu y el Maestro Gildarts._

_¿Acaso paso algo que debemos enterarnos? — pensó la Erza del presente quien también estaba al tanto de las conversaciones._

— _Erza… — llego una albina y el equipo viajero vieron que era…_

— Mirajane… — dijeron todos los del presente, ella estaba algo cambiada, sus ropas seguían siendo las mismas, pero había algunas partes de armadura complementando su atuendo, y su cabello esta vez lo tenía corto hasta los hombros. Pero a juzgar por su mirada y tono de voz, quiere decir que sigue siendo la misma chica dulce.

— _Mas tarde los mandare al comedor, deben estar cansados despues de ese intrépido viaje…— sonrio la albina sinceramente. — Todos ya sabemos de donde vienen, así que no se preocupen… — eso ultimo se lo dijo a Gray mirando decaída._

_¿De nuevo…? — se pregunto el joven Fullbuster. _

— _Iré a ayudar con los preparativos de la cocina, así que sigan su camino._

Todos llegaron a una habitación y entraron en silencio, notaron que había otra puerta que daba a otra habitación.

— _Aquí tienen dos habitaciones, una para las chicas y una para los chicos, están conectadas por alguna cuestión. — dijo la maga estelar. — Nosotras debemos retirarnos…_

— Un momento Erza, Lucy... — las detuvo el Ice Make teniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. — ¿Quiero preguntarles algo?

— _¿Pasa algo?_

— Dime Erza acaso… ¿algo me paso en este futuro? — pregunto algo serio y eso tomo por sorpresa a las jóvenes quienes abrieron sus ojos en par.

— _Veras Gray… — dijo la rubia sin saber que decir._

— _Gray se fue desde hace mucho tiempo a Lamia Scale para poder apoyarlos y así brindar mas ayuda a Fairy Tail. — respondió Titania sin rodeos. — El decidió ayudar a Lyon y los demás… como ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue, es normal que lo extrañemos, su presencia hace falta._

— _Ya tiene 3 años que se fue a apoyar a Lamia Scale y no hemos tenido tiempo de verlo… — agrego esta vez la Heartfilia siguiéndole el juego a su amiga de cabellos escarlatas. — Es por eso que cuando te miramos a ti, nos haces recordar a nuestro amigo._

— Ya veo… — el pelinegro se convenció rápidamente. — Perdón si las incomode con la pregunta que les hice. — se disculpo sentando en una silla.

— _No lo hagas Gray… a fin del caso tienes derecho de saber que te ocurre en este futuro. Pero aun faltara mucho tiempo antes de vernos con Gray de nuevo. — sonrio un poco la Scarlet. — Nosotras debemos irnos, es el tiempo del patrullaje. — ambas comenzaron a salir. — Descansen todo lo que puedan._

Erza y Lucy fueron a la otra habitación a descansar, mientras que sus amigos ocupaban las camas individuales para poder descansar y pensar en la manera de volver.

— ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? — pregunto Gray a Natsu, ambos mirando el techo de tierra, ya que estaban en el subterráneo.

— Por supuesto… yo me quedare aquí a pelear por el bien de Fairy Tail. Esos tipos de Crimsom Soul pagaran por haberse metido con nuestro Gremio.

— Lo que tenemos que hacer es tener cuidado, tengo la sensación de que si algo nos pasa, quien sabe que le pasara a nuestras contrapartes de esta época. — el Fullbuster tenía sus brazos atrás de su nuca usándolos como si fueran almohadas. — Realmente no tengo idea de cómo solucionar esto… —se mostro algo fastidiado y se sentó para recargarse en la cabecera de la cama.

— Me muero por ver a nuestros amigos de esta época, en especial Laxus y Gajeel, ojala que ellos se hayan vuelto fuertes… quisiera pelear con ellos ahora mismo.

— Nunca cambias flamita… al menos concentrarte en esto que está pasando. Ya despues tendrás tus batallas contra esos dos cuando todo esto haya terminado. Lissana, Bizca, Jet, Freed, Cana, Levy, espero verlos pronto haber que tanto han cambiado. — dijo el alquimista.

— Se te olvido alguien genio… — se burlo el pelirrosa mirando la cara de confusión de Gray. — La verdad no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido.

— Gray es muy despistado. — dijo Happy con algo de burla.

— ¿A qué se refieren? — alzo un poco la voz viendo a su rival y al gato, el pelinegro de ojos grises.

— Cubito… olvidaste a alguien más.

— ¿Quién…?

— A Juvia retrasado mental… la verdad no entiendo como ella se fijo en ti… apenas sabes que ella existe, no sé porque tanto interés de su parte en querer llamar tu atención.

— ¿Hablas de Juvia…?

— Juvia tiene que estar en alguna parte del Gremio. — dio su opinión Happy.

— Ya olvídalo… Te dije lo anterior y creo que no escuchaste. — Natsu le dio la espalda dispuesto a dormir. — Me pregunto cómo será la Juvia de esta época. ¿Aun seguirá detrás de ti Gray? — el Salamander se quedo dormido al igual que el gato azul dejando a Gray pensando.

— Ahora que el flamita lo dice… — dijo susurrando para no despertar a su amigo-rival. Se puso a pensar en muchas cosas… pero sentía que algo no encajaba –aunque realmente no sabía que era ese algo–.

_Me pregunto si Juvia seguirá detrás de mí, no es que sea una molestia para mí, pero… ¿realmente todo este tiempo estuvo detrás de mí? ¿Acaso realmente está enamorada de mí? — pensaba el Fullbuster un tanto preocupado. — Yo creo que solamente es pura obsesión. — dijo ya despreocupado por su repentina conclusión y cerró los ojos para poder descansar._

Hasta ahora han pasado tres días desde la llegada del Equipo Natsu al futuro. Poco a poco iban encontrándose con sus compañeros notando el extremoso cambio de todos, pero aun seguían siendo los mismos.

En estos momentos estaban con la Erza del futuro hablando de algunos puntos importantes que habían olvido preguntar. Inesperadamente llego Lucy junto a Wendy y Charle.

— _Erza, hay un cambio de planes. Nosotras seremos quien demos el patrullaje, ya que Gajeel y Laxus serán enviados a revisar las cosas en Lamia Scale. — Dijo Lucy entrando junto a Wendy, — Son ordenes del Maestro… Toma… — le entrego una capa negra que Erza se puso inmediatamente, también la traían puesta las otras chicas. Las prensas eran tan grandes que cubrían el cuerpo completo de ellas y traía adicional un gorrito que podía ocultarles el rostro._

— La verdad me siento rara al ver a mi otro yo… ya adulta. — dijo al maga estelar. — Por cierto, hemos visto a todos nuestros amigos, pero me he dado cuenta que falta Juvia…

Cuando Erza había dado su caminata a la salida, se detuvo al escuchar pronunciar el nombre de la maga elemental.

— _E-Erza… — Lucy la miro algo nerviosa al ver que no decía nada y no mostraba su rostro._

— _Erza-san. — Wendy agacho la mirada ante los ojos de todos los presentes. _

— _Lucy del pasado te pediré un favor. — dijo la maga del equipamiento. — No vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de Juvia Loxar en este lugar._

— ¿Por qué dices eso Erza…? — pregunto la de cabellos rojizos. — ¿Qué pasa con Juvia…?

— _Solamente les diré que esa mujer ya no es bienvenida aquí. — hablo duramente y salió del salón. — Vamos Lucy, Wendy. — dio la orden Titania y estas se fueron en silencio dejando a todos desconcertados. _

— ¿Acaso… Juvia hizo algo? — Lucy pronto se preocupo por su amiga que usa el elemento de agua. — ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

— Creo que alguien nos debe una explicación. — Erza estaba con los brazos cruzados. — Sera mejor ir a preguntárselo a alguien mas. Alguien que quiera decírnoslos. — se levanto de donde estaba sentada y salir seguida del equipo dispuestos a saber sobre lo acontecido.

— Iremos con Lissana primero. Ella podría decirnos algo. — dio la orden y todos asintieron en silencio para ir al comedor subterráneo donde en efecto allí estaba Lissana junto con Freed y Mirajane sentados en una mesa.

— Lissana… — hablo Natsu acercándose y tomando asiento. — Tenemos que preguntarte algo…

— _¿Qué pasa Natsu? — la joven lo vio confundido._

— Veras…

— Estuvimos hablando con mi contraparte y nos dijeron algo de la cual estamos un poco inquietos y queríamos saber si nos podrían dar la información. — dijo la Escarlata cruzada de brazos tomando asiento frente a Lissana.

— _P-Por supuesto… ¿de qué trata? — pregunto la Strauss quitando un mechón de cabello que estaba pegado a su rostro, pasando el tiempo, ella se dejo crecer el cabello cayendo como cascada sobre su espalda._

— ¿Qué paso con Juvia? — dijo con suma seriedad y todos notaron que la mirada de sus amigos del futuro obtenían sorpresa. — ¿Y bien? — miro a los chicos que se quedaban callados.

— _Verán… — Mirajane intentaba decirles, pero era difícil para ella._

— _Juvia ya no pertenece a Fairy Tail por una razón. — dijo la albina menor con algo de dificultad y apretando sus manos contra la mesa. — Esa razón es que…_

— ¿Qué pasa con Juvia? — Lucy ya quería saber que pasaba con su amiga.

— _Juvia… traiciono al Gremio. — declaro la Strauss causando que los demás abrieran sus ojos ante tal revelación._

— ¿Qué dijiste Lissana? — reclamo Gray. — Juvia no sería capaz de…

— _Lissana dice la verdad. — interrumpió Freed levantándose de la mesa obteniendo la atención de todos. El no había cambiado nada, para él un cambio de apariencia no le era necesario. Tomo su espada sin abrir los ojos. — Juvia Loxar traiciono al Gremio hace años, es por eso que ella ya no es nombrada aquí ya que hizo muchas cosas severas._

— Freed…

— _Gray, ni creas que Juvia fue siempre una chica leal al Gremio. Debiste ver su mirada cuando nos traiciono… — rechino los dientes un poco aferrando su espada a la palma de su mano. — Como dije anteriormente… Juvia Loxar es y siempre será una mujer de Phantom dispuesta a traicionar a Fairy Tail. Juvia Loxar es una chica que únicamente trae infortunio… mala suerte y desgracias. Yo no puedo dejar de pensar que…_

— _Freed ya basta. — lo detuvo Mirajane con su voz decaída._

— _Mirajane…_

— _Es cierto que Juvia nos traiciono, pero lo único que podemos hacer es encontrarla y traerla para que nos diga el porqué lo hizo. Recuerda la última vez estuvimos a punto de lograrlo, pero… por la intervención de Jellal. — al haber nombrado al peliazul, Erza interrumpió._

— ¿Jellal? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jellal en este asunto? — pregunto Titania esperando una respuesta.

— _Veras Erza del pasado… Juvia no es la única traidora aquí. — la maga demonio miro a su aliada. — Los miembros de Crime Sorciere en este caso Jellal, Meredy y Ultear también son considerados traidores por encubrir a Juvia y ellos cuatro con Juvia incluida están siendo buscados por todo el país por órdenes de Gildarts _

— ¿J-Jellal un traidor por ayudar a Juvia? — la voz de la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail se quebró un poco. — No puede ser…

— ¡Todo tiene que ser un error! — decía Happy estando en la cabeza de Natsu. — Juvia… Juvia no sería capaz de ello. Ella ama al Gremio, ama a sus amigos y especialmente ella ama a Gray.

— _¡Entonces ella no hubiera…! — Freed levanto la voz ya harto de hablar de la Loxar y estuvo a punto de decir lo que realmente pasaba. — ¡A Gray no lo hubiera…!_

— _¡Freed! — exclamo Lissana haciéndolo callar._

— ¿No me hubiera que… Freed? — el Fullbuster que estaba también cansado de los misterios miro al Mago de Runas algo serio. — Dilo Freed sin rodeos.

— Entonces ella no te hubiera traicionado… — dijo evitando la mirada. — Sufriste mucho al enterarte que tu amada te haya traicionado.

— ¿Amada? — el al principio no entendió ese término. — ¿A qué te refieres?

— _V-Veras Gray… — Lissana capto su atención. — Si el tiempo de tu época sigue su curso, en el año X793 aproximadamente tú corresponderás a los sentimientos de Juvia, ya que despues de tanto tiempo por fin te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por ella. Incluso Lyon te apoyo para que te dieras cuenta, ya que él había comprendido que Juvia te amaba a ti realmente._

— El hielito le correspondió. Pero creo que muy tarde ¿no? — Natsu cruzo sus brazos mirando de mala gana a Gray. — Gray, realmente eres un idiota.

— Déjame escuchar tarado. — Gray lo miro de reojo para volver su mirada en Lissana.

— _Ustedes eran realmente felices y todos también al ver que dos de nuestros amigos mas preciados estaban encontrando poco a poco la felicidad. Esto nos lleva a este día… donde Juvia inesperadamente nos traiciono y frente a los ojos de un dolido Gray quien no pudo hacer nada. Despues de eso el…_

— _Decidió irse a Lamia Scale despues del exilio de Juvia Loxar. — dijo Freed para que Lissana lo mirara aliviada, ya que estuvo a punto de decir algo más._

— Entonces yo… — el alquimista miro el techo pensativo. — _¿Me enamorare de Juvia? ¿Realmente esto puede pasar?_

— Notamos que la Erza de este lugar le incomodo demasiado que mencionáramos a Juvia. — interrumpió la maga estelar.

— _Además Gray no fue el único que realmente le dolió esa acción de Juvia… también lo fue Erza. —dijo la mayor de los Strauss. — Erza está muy dolida y el odio que tiene hacia Juvia está creciendo poco cada día._

— ¿Qué paso entre ellas dos? — pregunto de nuevo la maga.

— _Erza y Juvia se volvieron grandes amigas, por decirlo mejor, mejores amigas. Su lazo fue más fuerte que el que tuvo Juvia con Lucy, desgraciadamente durante los primeros ataques de Crimsom Soul Lucy descuido su amistad con Juvia al grado de que se distanciaran, pero seguían siendo amigas pero no como antes. _

— _Erza al ver que Juvia se esforzaba mucho, decidió entablar una relación con ella. Hasta que se cayeron mejor y se volvieron muy amigas. Ambas se apoyaban la una de la otra, se protegían entre si y muchas cosas hacían juntas. Pero ahora cada una tomo un camino… Juvia el haber tomado el camino de la traición y Erza obtuvo un camino temporal, la venganza. _— _continuo la Take Over menor._

— Estas dando a entender que… — Erza lo descifro todo rápidamente conforme se dijo la ultima oración de la plática.

— _Exacto… Erza está buscando a Juvia para… — dio una pausa la albina menor para continuar, aunque fuera duro para ella. — asesinarla…_

Los chicos abrieron los ojos asustados y temblando un poco al saber eso. ¿Qué pasara si Juvia es encontrada por Erza? ¿Realmente la verdadera intensión de Erza Scarlet será esa?

* * *

_-_ Continuara_-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 3: Búsqueda._

* * *

**Ahora si estoy motivada para seguir con este proyecto!**

**Agradecimiento a: Giulii - Medaka-chan - Rirukasabe - Bra-Megumi - hussgueass y Yumeko nee**

**Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo.**


	3. Busqueda

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Por causa de unas antiguas escrituras mágicas, el equipo Natsu es tele transportado a lo que sería su futuro y el del Gremio, pero algo había cambiado que llamo totalmente la atención de Gray, Juvia fue desertada de Fairy Tail por cierta razón y en ese futuro… ¡Gray esta muerto! ¿Qué sucedió realmente en este futuro?_

* * *

Nota:

— Personajes del Presente. (Normal)

— _Personajes del Futuro. (Cursiva)_

_-_ __**¿Qué Clase de Futuro es Este? **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 3: Búsqueda.**_

— ¿**A**un estas desconcertado? — preguntaba la pelirroja mirando a su amigo pelinegro que estaba recostado en aquella cama de aquella habitación, Scarlet estaba con él mientras que los demás estaban conversando con sus amigos del Gremio.

— ¿Soy tan obvio? — pregunto sin dejar de mirar el techo teniendo sus brazos detrás su cabeza como almohadas. — Realmente no creí que tú buscas asesinar a Juvia.

— Creo que mi contraparte de esta época está actuando impulsivamente sin medir las consecuencias, pero… yo en mi caso no buscaría la venganza. La venganza únicamente se hace sentir más vacio de lo que uno esta…

— Erza…

— Bien… iré a hablar con el Maestro. Tu por mientras relájate y trata de meditar todo. Habrá una manera de pedir amparo para Juvia. — la chica cuyo alias es "Titania" salió de la habitación rumbo en busca de Gildarts dejando al Fullbuster solo.

Hubo un enorme silencio por parte del joven alquimista, la verdad estaba estresado por dentro pero tranquilo por fuera. Tenía que pensar en una manera para ayudar a la Juvia de esta época.

— Juvia… ¿una traidora? — pregunto inesperadamente tomando muy enserio este tema. — No puedo creerlo…

_- : Flash Back : - _

— _Juvia comenzó a cambiar mucho con nosotros, ya era más distante, pero siempre estaba al lado de Gray. Inesperadamente recibimos un ataque de Crimsom Soul y… — Lissana ya no quería seguir contando, así que se lo dejo a sus amigos que eran más fuertes._

— _Juvia se unió a ellos, recuerdo su rostro claramente. — dijo la Strauss mayor. — Mostraba una sonrisa burlona y con grandes aires de grandeza. Nunca creímos que ella nos decepcionaría de alguna manera._

— _Esperen un momento… — interrumpió otra voz femenina y vieron entrar a Cana hacia donde estaban con una botella de Sake, pero al parecer ella aun no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol._

— _Cana has vuelto. — menciono el peli verde. — ¿Cómo fue de tu patrullaje? _

— _Crocus es un desastre… pero no hay rastros del enemigo por ahora. — respondió la mujer sentando encima de la mesa. — Escuche que hablan de Juvia ¿verdad? Yo la verdad aun no me creo el cuento de que se fuera traicionando el Gremio. Para mí hay gato encerrado, Juvia no cambiaria de la noche a la mañana y si lo que realmente hizo fuese real, yo pienso que hubo un motivo para hacerlo._

— _Yo también pienso lo mismo, todos pensamos igual hasta el Maestro pero… — Lissana miro a su amiga castaña de cabello largo. — La única que no lo cree así es Erza. Recuerda que aun a pesar de los años, Erza aun está muy ardida por lo que hizo y mas porque Jellal está ayudando a Juvia a escapar de la justicia._

— _Erza tiene que superarlo, pero matarla no arreglara nada. — Menciono la mujer algo seria. — Pero no soy capaz de decirlo. Tal vez Erza sea hermosa por fuera, pero por dentro es un demonio. _

_Por alguna razón Erza no se sintió ofendida por el comentario, pero con respecto a la Erza de este tiempo, era la pura verdad._

_- : Fin del Flash Back : -_

— Gray... — la voz de Lucy lo interrumpió, vio que su amiga se estaba asomando por la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa Lucy? — presto atención a su compañera reincorporándose en la cama.

— Gildarts quiere vernos a todos. Nos estará esperando en la Sala de Reuniones. — dio su explicación y salió. — No tardes por favor…

— Claro… — este se levanto y estiro los brazos para salir en silencio llevando las manos a sus bolsillos e irse caminando por el enorme pasillo.

Cuando llego, noto que Natsu, Happy, Erza y Lucy ya estaban presentes, cerro la enorme puerta y se posiciono junto a Natsu.

— _Al parecer ya están al tanto de la situación de Juvia ¿no? — menciono el padre de Cana iniciando con la plática. _

— ¿Realmente mi contraparte quiere matarla? — pregunto la escarlata.

— _Desgraciadamente si… yo también estoy en la misma situación que los demás. Siento que realmente Juvia tuvo una razón como para traicionarnos, la verdad desconozco si Makarov también lo siente. En aquel tiempo Makarov aun era el Maestro del Gremio y el que presencio la traición de Juvia._

— ¿Qué paso con el viejo? — pregunto Natsu interesado. — ¿Por qué ya no es más el Maestro?

— _Makarov ya no podía con la responsabilidad… yo me ofrecí a cargar con esto, algo que fue sorpresivo para todos. — dio una risita el hombre. — Makarov necesitaba un descanso por todo el estrés que le generaban las batallas y no queríamos correr el riesgo de perderlo. Únicamente las zonas que están siendo afectadas por la guerra es Magnolia, las ciudades donde residen Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus y posiblemente Crocus si no se hace algo rápido._

— ¿Dónde está ahora? — pregunto nuevamente el Dragón Slayer del Fuego.

— _El al principio quería estar en La Isla Tenrou, pero sería arriesgado para el estar solo y que reciba un ataque sorpresa, durante los años que ha durado la guerra, ya nadie ha pisado la Isla Tenrou. Actualmente Makarov reside en Hosenka…_

— ¿Hosenka? — repitieron todos al saber la ubicación de su Maestro.

— _Les concederé el permiso para que vayan en su búsqueda…_

— ¿Y qué haremos respecto a Juvia? — dijo Lucy cambiando de tema drásticamente. — No podemos dejarla así como así.

— Creo que sería mejor contribuir en la búsqueda de Juvia, es decir, capturarla y traerla al Gremio. — agrego Titania y todos se asustaron, cosa que ella noto. —Pero yo no dejare que Erza se atreva a lastimarla.

— Erza… — dijo aliviada la Heartfilia. — ¿Tú no estás de acuerdo con tu contraparte?

— Aun teniendo la peor de las decepciones, yo no haría daño a una amiga y Juvia me ha caído bien en todo el tiempo que lleva siendo nuestra amiga. Yo hasta estoy pensando en unirla a nuestro equipo cuando volvamos, así ella ya no irá sola a sus misiones.

— Yo pienso lo mismo Erza… — apoyo la maga estelar. — Recuerdo la mirada de felicidad cuando le dije a Juvia que ahora éramos amigas, ella estaba llorando de felicidad.

— _Juvia estaba acostumbrada a la mala vida… por ser antiguo miembros de los Element 4 y maga de Phantom Lord… es normal para uno no ser aceptado fácilmente por aquellos que eran tus enemigos._

— Pero ya la habíamos aceptado a nuestro Gremio… — interrumpió Erza. — Nosotros ya habíamos dejado atrás los hechos de ese conflicto. Juvia ya era aceptada por nosotros…

— _Pero no de todos… — esas palabras hicieron que todos se miraran. — Ella no lo creía así al principio…_

— ¿Cómo está eso Gildarts? — pregunto Gray interesado, pero tranquilo.

— _Es sencillo. — alguien interrumpió y era Cana quien había entrado al Salón cerrando las puertas. — En sus inicios, Juvia y Gajeel aun seguían siendo cuestionados por ser el dúo de Phantom, ellos no fueron aceptados al principio por la mayoría de los magos._

— Pero arreglamos las cosas… — excuso ahora Natsu.

— _Juvia mostro una acción de la cual yo estoy impactado, eso porque me lo dijo mi hija. — menciono el Maestro. — Cana lo presencio en vida propia igual Freed._

— ¿Qué momento? — pregunto la maga del equipamiento.

— _En la batalla contra Laxus… Juvia y yo íbamos tras Freed y caímos en sus runas, teníamos que luchar una con la otra y la ganadora pelearía con él. Juvia como que se desespero con las palabras de Freed "Tu siempre serás una mujer de Phantom"_

— Eso mismo nos dijo Freed antes de que llegaras.

— _Así es Gray… recuerden aquellas Lacrimas de Rayo… Juvia rompió una de ellas y recibió el impacto. Me dijo entre lágrimas que quería ser aceptada rápido por todos y que nos amaba a todos. Sus lágrimas me conmovieron e hicieron que yo también las soltara. — Cana miro a un costado. — Por eso no creo que Juvia nos haya traicionado realmente…_

— _Ustedes… — el Maestro miro al equipo del pasado. — Tienen la orden y el permiso de traer a Juvia Loxar ante nosotros… le daré una oportunidad para su defensa y no dejare que a la primera Erza trate de matarla._

— Gildarts…

— _¿Está bien así Natsu? — le sonrio el hombre al joven quien sintió emocionado. — Así que vayan ahora… esperare noticias de ustedes… — dio la orden y todos se retiraron para partir ahora mismo en busca de dos objetivos: Juvia y Makarov._

Todos habían llegado al exterior mirando el edificio del Gremio que al parecer habían recuperado ¿Qué habrá pasado con el otro más pequeño?

— _Ya saben cómo salir de Magnolia, así que vayan con cuidado. El símbolo para reconocer a miembros de Crimsom Soul es un triangulo con una flama de fuego dentro de este. — dio Cana la explicación y todos asintieron._

— Vámonos chicos… — dio la orden la Scarlet, pero antes fue detenida por la Alberona. — ¿Cana?

— _Te pediré algo Erza… — dijo decidida y algo decaída. — Por favor no mates a Juvia… — se refirió a su contraparte de esta época._

— Me encargare de que eso no suceda… — asintió Erza decidida a detener a su otro yo. — Es hora de marchar…

Todos siguieron a la que dio la orden rumbo en busca de aquellas dos personas. Caminaron varios kilómetros para llegar a un frondoso y oscuro bosque… dejando atrás las ruinas de Magnolia siendo vista desde una colina alta.

— Regresaremos… — dijo Lucy mirando la triste y destruida ciudad.

— Creo que deberíamos tomar el camino a Hosenka con las esperanzas de que encontremos en el camino a Juvia y Jellal. — dijo Erza sin dejar de caminar. — Si no es así, entonces iremos primero con el Maestro. — vio que todos asentían.

_-_ Magnolia del Año X791 _-_

Todo regreso a la normalidad, las mesas y sillas ya estaban arregladas y acomodadas en su lugar correspondiente… Makarov se sintió aliviado al ver que todo estaba en orden de nuevo y no había rastros del equipo que empezaba con los conflictos dentro del Gremio.

Ya no quería seguir gastando por los destrozos, aun el Gremio tiene muchas deudas y con el pequeño edificio era lo único que tenían. Tenían que hacer algo para recuperar el autentico edificio enorme.

— Ya todo está listo Maestro… —dio el aviso Mirajane comenzando a repartir bebidas esta vez cortesía de la casa. — Al parecer Natsu y los demás aun no terminan con la biblioteca.

— Juvia-san y Levy-san han recobrado el conocimiento… — decía Wendy estando junto a las dos peli azules quienes llevaban una mano a su cabeza. — Que bueno que ya están bien…

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Levy sin estar al tanto de todo.

— Juvia no recuerda… — algo se prendió dentro de su conciencia y recordó. — Fuimos envueltas en la pelea de Gray-sama y Natsu-san.

— Elfman-san al parecer aun esta inconsciente… — dijo Wendy preocupada. El "verdadero hombre" aun seguía sin levantarse y con baba cayendo hasta su mentón. — ¡Elfman-san!

Pero este aun no reaccionaba… ¿Qué harían ahora?

Macao llego y tomo al hombre del cuello de su camisa. — ¡Elfman no eres un verdadero hombre si estas babeando como idiota!

Inesperadamente el hombre despertó y sin darse cuenta había mandado a Macao del otro extremo del salón y este no se movió, estaba en KO.

— ¡Claro que es de hombres babear como idiota! ¡Babear es de hombres y si es posible en grandes cantidades!

— Elf nii-chan ya despertó… — dijo Lissana con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

— Juvia esta aturdida… — la maga se sentó frente a la barra y Mirajane le ofreció una bebida refrescante. — Arigatou Mira-san.

— No tienes que agradecer Juvia…

— ¿Y Gray-sama? — busco con la mirada a su amado y este no estaba presente en el Gremio.

— Debe estar en la biblioteca con los demás… el Maestro les ordeno limpiar para pagar el desastre que ocasionaron Natsu, Gray y Erza.

— Pobre Gray-sama. ¡Fue culpa de Natsu-san! — decía cómicamente agitando los brazos de un lado al otro.

— T-Tranquila Juvia… — dijo nerviosa la albina.

— Juvia ira a buscar a Gray-sama y ayudarlo. — dicho eso, la maga apresuradamente salió rumbo a la biblioteca.

— Juvia sigue siendo la misma… — decía Lissana. — Lo que odio de Gray es que es Tsundere… si no lo fuera ya aceptaría que le gusta Juvia.

— Dejaremos que el tiempo diga lo que tiene destinado para ellos… — dijo Evergreen uniéndose a la plática. — Pero lo diré… Gray es un ciego despistado.

— Las cartas me dicen que habrá algo entre ellos dos dentro de poco tiempo… — dijo la maga hija de Gildarts. — Solo tenemos que esperar.

— Cierto… — asintió Levy.

Pero todos los del Gremio no sabían de lo que sería su futuro si siguen así de despreocupados y no esperar un inesperado ataque sorpresa dentro de unos años.

_-_ Magnolia del Año X797 _-_

— ¡Achu…! — estornudo Gray haciendo que los demás lo miraran.

— ¿Estás enfermo Gray…? — Happy se poso sobre su cabeza mientras este limpiaba su nariz. — No te puedes enfermar ahorita Gray…

— O tal vez alguien esté hablando de ti Gray… — dijo Lucy. — Dice el dicho que si estornudas… es porque están hablando de ti ahora mismo, ya sea algo bueno o malo.

— La verdad no creo estando tan fuera de la distancia… — excuso el joven alquimista. — ¿Y quien estaría pensando en mi ahora?

— Tal vez Juvia este pensando en ti… — dijo la maga estelar algo picara. — Creo que es el momento de que te des cuenta ¿no?

— ¿Sobre qué?

— De Juvia y sus sentimientos hacia a ti Gray. El deseo de Juvia es ser tu novia… — respondió esta vez Erza.

— ¿Enserio? — por alguna razón se mostro un poco ¿emocionado?

— No estoy mintiendo, cuando se trata de Juvia nadie miente.

— ¿Cuándo llegaremos a Hosenka? — Natsu tan rápido y ya estaba cansado.

— Si apenas estamos a unos kilómetros de la salida de Magnolia… la verdad no entiendo cómo puedes cansarte a estas alturas.

— Ya sabemos como es Natsu ¿no? — agrego la de cabellos escarlatas sin dejar de caminar. — No se retrasen, tenemos aunque sea que buscar algún refugio por si la noche nos alcanza primero.

— Erza tiene razón, a este paso no llegaremos a Hosenka. — menciono el joven alquimista caminando junto a la rubia estelar.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que se toparon con una cueva, Natsu fue el primero en correr hacia ella junto a Happy para desvanecerse en el suelo por lo cansado que ya estaba del viaje.

— No creí que ir en busca del anciano fuera muy agotador… — el Salamander ya estaba muy exhausto, mirando él como sus compañeros entraban a dicha cueva donde el espacio sobrada demasiado. Era capaz de acoger a más de 4 personas.

Cuando Erza se sentó en una esquina, sintió algo raro la cueva y se quedo seria mirando todo el alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasa Erza? — preguntaba el gatito azul volando hasta llegar a la cabeza de la joven de cabellos rojos.

— Siento algo raro… una pequeña pisca que parecer ser que alguien uso su magia en este lugar. Pero… creo que esta clase de magia la conozco. Es muy diminuta como para saberlo rápidamente. — comenzó a inspeccionar todo rincón y paredes de la cueva mientras los demás se alejaban un poco para verla inspeccionar.

— Este poder mágico esta cerca de aquí… tal vez deberíamos buscarlo para ver de quien se trata. Si os encontramos al enemigo, ya sabemos que tenemos que hacer. — dio la orden y todos asintieron.

— Iré en busca del origen de esta mágica, ustedes busquen en el perímetro de este lugar, si no encuentran nada regresen aquí ahora. — la Scarlet se adelanto rumbo a las costas de una playa cerca porque se escuchaba las olas romperse a cierta distancia.

Los demás siguieron su recorrido en lo profundo del bosque, pero sin alejarse de la cueva y de donde estaba su amiga escarlata, siguieron recorriendo pero sin encontrar nada… pero debían estar seguros de eso y decidieron hacer otra ronda rápida.

**#_.-**-._#**

La fémina iba llegando a las costas, y sus pies hicieron contacto con la arena, se quedo maravillada al ver que las olas se rompían y había un paisaje hermoso que pronto seria atrapado en un mar de nubes grises que se veían algo lejos en el horizonte.

— Creo que hubo falsa alarma, será mejor regresar con los chicos ahora mismo… — cuando iba a volver, escucho un ruido que venía de los arbustos e invoco una de sus espadas para tomar pose de batalla y ver quien era aquel quien iba a mostrar presencia.

_Creo que es de aquel gremio "Crimsom Soul" — pensó Erza preparada para el combate._

Una persona masculina se postro delante de ella saliendo de los arbustos con una capucha en la cabeza cubriendo su rostro, este al parecer por el movimiento de sus labios mostro impresión al tener a Titania delante de él.

— ¿Quién eres? Aliado o enemigo… — hablo dura esperando una respuesta.

Este de manera lenta comenzó a quitarse la capucha mostrando su identidad, causando que Erza bajara su mano donde tenía empuñada la espada y sus ojos poco a poco se abrieran de par en par al ver quien estaba delante de ella ahora mismo.

No muy cerca de allí los chicos también escucharon un ruidos que venía detrás de unos enormes arboles, Natsu rodeo su puño con fuego, Lucy saco la llave del Espíritu León y Gray ya tenía sus manos listas para realizar su magia alquímica de hielo.

Una chica con una capucha negra similar al del otro sujeto que estaba ahora con Erza se mostro, miro a los tres chicos en especial al joven de cabellos negros. Inesperadamente ellos pudieron notar él como unas finas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

— _G-Gray… — susurro ella con la intensión de caminar hacia el alquimista. — Gray…_

— ¿La conoces Gray? — preguntaba Lucy confundida.

— No si no muestra su identidad pero… esa voz se me hace familiar. — miro atentamente a la chica aun teniendo posición de ataque.

Sin querer una pequeña ramita se había atorado en el gorrito haciendo que este corriera hacia atrás mostrando el hermoso rostro de una bella joven mujer de cabellos celestes y orbes de un azul profundo que estaban rodeados de lagrimas.

— Ella es… — dijo Natsu algo asustado e impresionado.

— No puede ser… — le siguió Lucy junto a Happy.

— ¿J-Juvia…? — dijo Gray al reconocerla inmediatamente.

— J-Jellal… — Erza se quedo sin palabras para ver al joven Fernández que estaba con ella en estos momentos mientras que este mostraba una gran sorpresa y algo de miedo al tener de cerca a Erza Scarlet.

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 4: "Revelación"._

* * *

_Gracias a las siguientes personas por dejar reviews:_

**_Dixie Ulquiorra - kAeDe-HiMe - Giulli - Medaka-chan y Bra-Megumi._**

**_Nos veremos en el próximo Capitulo._**


	4. Revelación

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Por causa de unas antiguas escrituras mágicas, el equipo Natsu es tele transportado a lo que sería su futuro y el del Gremio, pero algo había cambiado que llamo totalmente la atención de Gray, Juvia fue desertada de Fairy Tail por cierta razón y en ese futuro… ¡Gray esta muerto! ¿Qué sucedió realmente en este futuro?_

* * *

Nota:

— Personajes del Presente. (Normal)

— _Personajes del Futuro. (Cursiva)_

_-_ __**¿Qué Clase de Futuro es Este? **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 4: Revelación.**_

**E**rza se había quedado estática al ver que había dado por fin con el líder de Crime Sorciere… noto que este había cambiado, se veía más maduro… tenia ropas negras al igual que una capa. ¿Realmente el estaba encubriendo a Juvia en su traición? Si es así… ¿Por qué? ¿Lo que Juvia hizo era tan grave como para pedir ayuda de Jellal?

— _E-Erza… — se mostro algo asustado por tener frente a frente a la joven que los estaba persiguiendo desde hace muchos años sin éxito. — Erza espera… te explicare todo…_

— ¿Jellal? ¿Eres el Jellal de esta época…? — esas palabras confundieron al mago. — Espera… tal vez estas asustado y te entiendo. Mi contraparte debe estarte buscando desde hace tiempo… así que tranquilo. Yo te ayudare, por fin te encuentro.

— _¿Contraparte? ¿De qué hablas? — decía retrocediendo un poco. — ¿Quién eres?_

— Soy Erza Scarlet… provengo del pasado. — dijo sin rodeos guardando al espada.

— _¿Pasado? ¿Qué estas…?_

— Me creerás loca, pero… yo provengo del año X791… a causa de un pergamino yo junto a mis amigos llegamos a esta época… al futuro que nosotros tendremos si no hacemos algo…

— _Ahora que lo dices… Erza cada vez que me ve siempre tiene una mirada que daba miedo, en cambio tu… — se acerco ya confiado a la Erza del pasado. — Erza del pasado… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estabas buscándome?_

— Pues veras… — Titania estaba dispuesta a decirle todo lo que ella sabía.

**#_.-**-._#**

— Es Juvia… — dijo Happy ya asustado al ver el estado en el que estaba la joven de cabellos celestes que no dejaba de ver a Gray.

— Por fin dimos con ella… — hablo Lucy y allí fue donde la maga de agua la miro tristemente y retrocediendo un poco.

— _Lucy-san… por favor, no entregue a Juvia a donde esta Fairy Tail… lo que yo hice… — dijo desesperándose un poco._

— ¿Pero qué dices Juvia…? — dijo la rubia al ver el temor ilustrado en el rostro de la Loxar.

— Juvia... — hablo Gray para que la chica al verlo rompiera en llanto nuevamente llevándose las manos a sus labios.

— _G-Gray…sama. — Juvia miro fijamente al Fullbuster con ojos llenos de lágrimas. — Gray-sama._

— ¿Juvia…? — iba a acercarse un poco por ver el estado que tenia ella. ¿Por qué lloraba al verlo?

— _¡Gray-sama! — se lanzo a sus brazos para abrazarlo comenzando a llorar más fuerte._

— O-Oye… — el chico no podía respirar, quería soltarse pero al ver él como la chica lloraba con amargura dejo que lo hiciera… tal vez ella estaba también dolida por el hecho de haber hecho esas cosas que perjudicaron al Gremio. Pero la pregunta era… ¡¿Qué hizo Juvia para ser exiliada del Gremio?!

— _G-Gray-sama, usted esta… esta… — se aferro mas a él… quería saber si era una especie de ilusión, pero tenía a Gray de carne y hueso en estos momentos con ella._

Jellal y Erza estaban viendo las costas, cuando la chica termino vio que Jellal había quitado su mirada de escéptico al tener analizado todo.

— _Ya veo… así que eso pasó… así como ustedes también saben el asunto de Juvia y el asunto que está enfrentando Fairy Tail… creo que sería mejor que… — de repente comenzó a escuchar unos sollozos y se dio cuenta de que era su amiga peliazul, su mirada mostro preocupación y comenzó a correr._

— _¡Juvia…! — comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde estaba la chica._

— ¿Jellal? — Erza lo siguió sin entender que pasaba, cuando lo alcanzo… unas dos mujeres más se unieron al grupo… — Ustedes… — pronuncio al ver de quien se trataba, eran nada más ni menos que Ultear y Meredy, todos llegaron hacia donde estaba el equipo Natsu y allí vieron a Juvia abrazando con fuerza y entre llantos a un confundido Gray Fullbuster.

— _¡No dejen que tenga contacto con él! — exclamo Meredy y tanto como Ultear como Jellal los separaron._

— ¿Ultear? — Gray vio a la mujer que lo sostenía de los brazos alejándolo de la Juvia del futuro.

— _Gray-sama… — Juvia era sujetada por el de cabellos azulados quien trataba de mantenerla tranquila. — ¡Jellal-san suelte a Juvia, el es el Gray-sama de Juvia!_

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — se preguntaba Lucy mirando la escena estando junto a Natsu y Gray.

— _¡Juvia! — Ultear se atrevió a darle una cachetada pero eso empeoro el estado emocional de la joven, no resistió y la tomo de los hombros para zarandearla. — ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Gray ya no volverá jamás…!_

— _¡No… allí esta! — miro llorosa al Fullbuster que estaba estático por la situación y confundido._

— _¡El Gray Fullbuster que tu amas no volverá! — le grito más fuerte la mujer haciendo que ella se tranquilizara. — Gray hizo lo posible por ti, para que estuvieras bien._

— _Urusai… — Juvia bajo la mirada un poco hablando con aquella voz siniestra._

— _Al menos mírame a los ojos…_

— _Urusai…_

— _¡Gray hizo todo esto por ti y así es como le estas pagando!_

— _¡Urusai! ¡Urusai Urusai Urusai! Uru… — Juvia callo al momento de que el líder le propinara un golpe en su nuca haciendo que ella se desmayara en sus brazos._

— Jellal… — Erza miro sorprendida la acción del mago de cabello azul.

— _Si quieren respuestas, entonces vengan con nosotros… — con Juvia en brazos se fue junto con su equipo mientras los del Fairy Tail venidos del presente iban siguiéndolos. Gray miraba él como Jellal se llevaba a Juvia quien estaba inconsciente en sus brazos. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?_

_Llegaron a una cueva que estaba siendo camuflada con mágica haciendo parecer que era realmente una montaña envuelta de pastos y arboles, depositaron a Juvia en un rincón mientras Meredy sacaba de un pequeño equipaje unas tabletas de color rojas._

_Natsu y su equipo se sentaron en silencio mientras veían a la pelirrosa hacer que Juvia tragara una de esas pastillas._

— ¿Qué le hacen a Juvia? — miro Gray desconfiando del contenido de las pastillas.

— _Como ustedes vienen del pasado… tienen derecho a saber exactamente lo que pasa con nosotros. — dijo Jellal comenzando el relato. — Ustedes ya saben lo que está pasando en Fairy Tail que por la consecuencia también arraso con Magnolia, aunque afortunadamente los habitantes fueron evacuados… _

— _Únicamente nos encargaremos de decirles lo que sabemos, ya que Juvia es la que no nos ha dicho lo que realmente paso entre ella y Gray. — menciono Ultear mirando el estado de Juvia._

— _Eso me encargare de decirlo yo… — Jellal estaba recargado en una de las paredes de roca para ver la fogata que estaba iluminando el interior de la cueva. — Verán, hace 5 años Fairy Tail enfrento una difícil situación… había aparecido un nuevo Gremio oscuro "Crimsom Soul" que había declarado la guerra a Fairy Tail. Y hubo un pequeño problema…_

— _Resulta que uno de ellos se hizo pasar por Juvia y así lograr obtener información del Gremio, solo que no tomo que Gray lo siguiera... — agrego Ultear levantándose y fue hacia donde estaba Juvia. — La verdadera Juvia había vencido al impostor, pero paso algo… ella quería venganza porque ese tipo hizo que su gremio la viera como traidora unida a ese gremio oscuro. _

— _Gray. — Meredy miro algo preocupada a Gray. — ¿Sabes él porque eres la pieza clave de todo esto? _

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Gray no entendía nada. — Dímelo.

— _Si las cosas pasa su curso en tu tiempo, tú… — lo miro dolida. — Tú morirás en las manos de Juvia. — declaro causando suma impresión y preocupación en todos los chicos que venían del pasado._

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamo Erza sumamente preocupada. — ¡¿Juvia matara a Gray?!

— ¡El hielito de esta época esta…!

— ¿Gray morirá? — pregunto Natsu mirando a un Gray Fullbuster estático.

— ¡¿Están diciendo que Juvia me matara?! — Gray reacciono y se puso de pie.

— _Si el curso sigue, puede que sí. — dijo Jellal sumamente tranquilo. — ¿Qué les dijo el gremio con respecto a Gray?_

— Que él estaba en Lamia Scale ayudando a Lyon y los demás, se fue después de la traición de Juvia. — menciono Lucy. — Entonces lo que realmente pasa es que Gray esta…

— _Muerto… — finalizo Ultear._

Gray aun no podía creerlo, el muerto en esta época. Es por eso que cuando estaba en el gremio, la mayoría lo veía con miradas decaídas y cando vio la mirada de Juvia, esa era la razón de ello. Juvia sufría la pérdida del Gray Fullbuster de esta época. — E-Estoy muerto entonces… — dijo finalmente el mago de hielo. — Por eso Juvia estaba tan alterada. _¿Yo asesinado en manos de Juvia?_

— _Juvia no nos ha querido decir su versión de la historia, pero… al final de cuentas termino matando también a Gray. — Meredy miro al pelinegro. — Juvia está siendo perseguida al igual que Crimsom Soul, nosotros la estamos acogiendo pero también somos considerados como traidores por resguardarla. Erza Scarlet es quien se encarga de nuestra búsqueda para entregarnos al Maestro Gildarts_.

— Al menos Gildarts no tiene la mínima intención de ejecutar a Juvia. — menciono Natsu cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Pero qué pasa con Juvia? —pregunto la de cabello escarlata. — ¿Por qué hacen que ingiera esas pastillas?

— _Juvia sufrió un cambio psicológico, puede perder el control en cualquier momento. — agrego la hija de Ur._

— ¿Un cambio psicológico? ¿Es posible? — pregunto el alquimista de hielo.

— _Cuando alguien le recuerda a Gray o habla mal de él, su mente se vuelve algo agresiva y trata aplastar a aquel ser que insulte a su querido Gray Fullbuster. En nuestras visitas por algunas ciudades, hemos conseguido medicamentos que hacen que su mente se tranquilice al grado de olvidar lo que había pasado. — menciono la pelirrosa._

— _Juvia sigue sufriendo por la pérdida de Gray… — menciono el líder. — Ella prometió que cuando la batalla de Fairy Tail contra Crimsom Soul acabara, nos dirá su verdadera versión de la historia._

— _Meredy-chan… — Juvia comenzó a abrir los ojos encontrándose a su amiga de cabellos rosados. — ¿Que paso…?_

— _Tuvimos que calmarte… estabas muy alterada con todo esto._

— _Gray-sama… — miro al joven que se acerco un poco y cerró los ojos. — No… el realmente no es el Gray-sama de Juvia. — de nuevos las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. — Juvia se sintió feliz por unos momentos al haber visto de nuevo el rostro de Gray-sama._

— _Pero eso no es tu Gray…_

— _¡Lo sé! — cubrió su rostro con su mano. — Ya lo sé… pero… al menos me dio gusto haberlo visto aunque fuera una vez más._

— Juvia… — dijo Lucy triste por el estado de su amiga del futuro. — Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- Tal vez hubo una razón para hacerlo ¿no?

— Silencio Lucy. —dijo Erza deteniendo a la Heartfilia. — Juvia, dinos porque lo hiciste.

— _Juvia prometió decirlo más adelante, aun es algo que Juvia no quiere compartir. — la chica evito la mirada y se cubrió con la capucha de su capa negra. — Jellal-san, creo que debemos marcharnos o Erza-san puede rastrearnos. T-Tengo miedo de Erza-san. — dijo comenzando a temblar. — Ella al parecer si está dispuesta a matar a Juvia._

— No lo permitiré. — Erza se levanto y miro a Juvia. — No dejare que mueras en manos de mi contraparte. —dijo determinante viendo la mirada sorprendida de la joven Loxar. — Yo no permitiré que mueras Juvia.

— _E-Erza-san. — dijo la chica de cabellos azules levantándose un poco y rompió el llanto abrazando a Titania. — ¡Juvia lo siente Erza-san! — había llorado mas cuando sintió que Erza correspondió a su abrazo. — Juvia desea que todo vuelva a ser normal… Juvia quiere seguir al lado de Erza-san. Ella fue quien me apoyo antes de que "cometiera" traición. _

— Perdóname por lo que estoy haciendo Juvia. — Erza se lamento refiriéndose a su contraparte del futuro, abrazándola más fuerte. — Llora todo lo que puedas Juvia.

Todos miraron con una sonrisa la escena, Erza era tan amable, tan buena que no permitiría que una nakama sea abandonada a su suerte, mas tarde Juvia se quedo dormida en los brazos de la Scarlet mientras todos decidieron seguir conversando del problema.

— _¿Hosenka? —pregunto Ultear. — Afortunadamente la ciudad no es afectada por la guerra, por el momento._

— Gildarts nos dijo que el viejo estaba allí. — respondió Natsu. — Queremos ir a verlo para que nos diga su versión de cómo ocurrieron los hechos.

— Escuchamos la versión de los chicos en Fairy Tail, pero no nos convenció solo eso. — dijo la joven rubia. —Por eso también decidimos ir en su búsqueda, para buscarlos tanto a ustedes como al maestro.

— También queríamos escuchar la versión de Juvia, pero al parecer tardara un poco más de lo normal. — dijo Natsu. — Y si Gray estuviera vivo… — agacho la mirada un momento. — Maldición, ya no se qué pensar.

— _Ciertamente aún queda mucho para que lleguen a Hosenka y la casualidad es que nosotros también íbamos para allá. Por el momento Fairy Tail no nos buscara allá. — respondió Jellal. — Podríamos ir todos untos, pero si en el caso de que nos encontráramos con Erza._

— Ella es capaz de considerarnos traidores también. — dijo Gray mirando de reojo a la Juvia del futuro.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntaba el Neko azul.

— Debemos tomar el riesgo. Pero lo más importante, si ese día llega, tiene que ser cuando ya hayamos hablado con el maestro. — respondió Erza seria acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Juvia. — Cuenten con nosotros.

_Crime Sorciere suspiro aliviado al saber que tenían todo el apoyo de este Fairy Tail que venía del pasado, las cosas probablemente saldrían bien a partir de ahora._

_Juvia abrió rápidamente los ojos al sentir una energía mágica cerca de los alrededores. — Esta sensación… — dijo levantándose rápidamente mostrando una mirada preocupada._

— _¿Juvia? — Meredy la noto rara e inmediatamente ella también sintió lo mismo que ella. — ¡No puede ser!_

— _¿Qué pasa? — pregunto alarmado Jellal. — ¡Meredy, Juvia!_

— _Una energía mágica esta cerca de nosotros… —respondió la pelirrosa._

— ¡¿Erza?! — exclamo Lucy alarmada, si era la Scarlet de este tiempo, todos estarían perdidos.

— _No… esta presencia… — dijo Meredy sin creerlo. — Es magia de agua._

— _¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — pregunto Ultear ya harta de tanto suspenso._

— _¡Que su presencia es igual que la de Juvia! — alzo la voz preocupada la joven Meredy._

Todos abrieron los ojos en par al escuchar esas palabras de la chica más joven del grupo. ¿Una presencia igual a la de Juvia? Eso significaba que… tal vez…

Fairy Tail y Crime Sorciere salieron de la cueva en busca de esa energía mágica, si era lo que estaban pensando. Entonces el problema será aún mayor. Conforme se iban integrando al bosque notaron que gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer hasta formarse una gran tormenta, pero eso no les importo.

— _¡Busquen la fuente de maga! — ordeno Jellal y todos salieron disparados. Conformen iban por el bosque, una fuerte azotada de la lluvia apareció de la nada, escucharon estruendos fuertes como choques de agua y fueron inmediatamente a aquel lugar del frondoso bosque._

Gray junto a Natsu, Lucy y Erza escucharon un grito y abrieron los ojos cuando lo reconocieron rápidamente. — ¡Esa voz es de…!

— No puede estar pasando esto. — decía Lucy con la dificultad de ver por la lluvia que aumentaba su intensidad.

Una descarga eléctrica se escucho seguido de otro grito de aquella chica, y al llegar notaron a unos magos que tenían sujetada con sogas mágicas a una chica de cabellos azules que estaba herida por causa de tal descarga.

— ¡Juvia! — gritaron todos al reconocer a la chica que estaba siendo lastimada por aquellos ataques de electricidad que iban entorno a aquellas sogas.

Pero la pregunta era… ¿Ella era su amiga Juvia? Y si fuera así… ¿Cómo llego a esta época? Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo tomara el asunto de la muerte de Gray?

* * *

_-_Continuara_-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 5: "Lluvia"_

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo, espero les sea de su agrado. ¿Nuestra Juvia vino al futuro? ¿Como fue que llego?**

**¿Como sera el encuentro de ambas magas de agua?**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Medaka-chan - Dixie Ulquiorra - AnikaSukino 5d - Giulii - kAeDe-HiMe - Bra-Megumi y DandelionMoon. **

**Nos veremos pronto.**


	5. Lluvia

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Por causa de unas antiguas escrituras mágicas, el equipo Natsu es tele transportado a lo que sería su futuro y el del Gremio, pero algo había cambiado que llamo totalmente la atención de Gray, Juvia fue desertada de Fairy Tail por cierta razón y en ese futuro… ¡Gray esta muerto! ¿Qué sucedió realmente en este futuro?_

* * *

Nota:

— Personajes del Presente. (Normal)

— _Personajes del Futuro. (Cursiva)_

_-_ __**¿Qué Clase de Futuro es Este? **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 5: "Lluvia".**_

**L**os chicos no entendían el porqué la maga de agua estaba en esta época ¿acaso ella también tuvo contacto con ese pergamino? Pero ese no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, debían ayudarla ya que estaba siendo atacada por esos extraños magos.

— ¡Déjenla en paz! — Natsu grito y se abalanzo contra esos tres magos rompiendo las cuerdas con sus ataques de fuego liberando a Juvia de la tortura eléctrica.

— ¿Natsu-san? — la chica abrió los ojos algo debilitada por el ataque, siendo sostenida por Lucy y ambas protegidas por Gray y Erza.

— ¡Son de Crimsom Soul! — exclamo la pelirroja al reconocer la marca que tenían en sus ropajes negros. — ¡Tengan cuidado!

— _Entreguen a Juvia Loxar o lo lamentaran. — dijo uno de ellos esquivando el ataque reciente del Fullbuster. _

— Tal vez se refieren a la Juvia de esta época. — dijo Lucy mirando el estado de su amiga de cabellos azules.

— ¡No les entregaremos a nuestra amiga! — Erza enfureció y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. — ¡Re-Equipar: Armadura de la Velocidad!

— ¡Erza! — grito Gray cuando la pelirroja con una gran e impresionante velocidad atacaba a los tres magos sin dejar que estos se defendieran, Erza clavo su espada al suelo cuando termino.

— _¿Cómo es que Titania esta aquí? — pregunto otro de ellos. — ¿No se supone que Erza Scarlet está buscando a Juvia para la ejecución pública?_

— ¿Ejecución Publica? — se pregunto Gray acercándose a Lucy y a una herida y débil Juvia.

— _Cierto… — hablo otra voz parecida a la maga de agua y todos vieron que Crime Sorciere había llegado. — Juvia olvido un detalle muy importante…_

— _¡¿Esa es Juvia Loxar?! — los tres no comprendieron nada. — ¡Entonces ella…! — miraron a la maga de agua más joven y decidieron retroceder._

— ¿O-Otra yo…? — susurro Juvia cuando vio a su otro yo ya adulta, quien la miro por unos segundos para volver a ver a los enemigos. — L-Lucy-san ¿Dónde estamos?

— Pues veras Juvia…

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Juvia? — Natsu no estaba muy contento con eso de la ejecución pública.

— _Si Juvia es capturada por Erza-san… Juvia será ejecutada en la plaza principal de Magnolia con todos los gremios aliados presentes y algunos representantes del Consejo Mágico. — declaro la chica peliazul caminando hacia donde estaban los magos de Crimsom Soul mientras que los demás se quedaban helados por lo que ella dijo y porque una extraña ráfaga los azotaba un poco._

— _Oh no aquí va de nuevo. — dijo Meredy preocupada preparando en su mano una pequeña botella con aquellas pastillas rojas._

— Siento que algo está cambiando. —Natsu se reagrupo con los demás.

— ¿A qué te refieres Natsu? —pregunto Gray.

— Solo mírala…

— _Debemos irnos ahora… — los magos iban a irse, pero una cortina de agua hirviendo de los impidió._

— _Tratando de escapar, no hagan reír a Juvia. — la voz de la maga de agua del futuro se escuchaba burlona. — Si no han dejado que Juvia juegue con ustedes… — levanto la mirada mostrando una faceta extraña… sus ojos estaban completamente opacados y una sonrisa que sonreirá descaradamente._

— _Juvia… _

— _Tranquilo Jellal-san, Juvia no tardara mucho. — dijo la peliazul levantando un poco la mano derecha. — Es más… Juvia acabara con esto de una vez. — se acerco a uno de ellos que estaba atemorizado y le sonrió. — Ustedes son los principales causantes del sufrimiento de Juvia… ¡Ustedes fueron quienes volvieron la vida de Juvia un verdadero infierno!_

— _¡Juvia cálmate…! — Meredy trato de acercarse, pero Ultear la detuvo._

— _¿Qué debería hacer con ustedes? — la peliazul comenzando a mover sus dedos de manera suave mientras que los magos de Crimsom Soul abrieron los ojos completamente y dieron un gran quejido en el momento en que caían al suelo y comenzar a retorcerse de dolor._

— ¿Qué les está pasando? — preguntaba Lucy algo asustada al escuchar a _Mirai Juvia_ reírse suavemente siguiendo moviendo sus dedos.

— _¡Esta usando de nuevo esa técnica! — se alarmo Jellal._

— ¿Acaso ella esta…? — Juvia reconoció inmediatamente esa técnica, mirando algo aterrada a donde quería llegar su contraparte del futuro.

— _¿Lo están disfrutando? — dijo sarcástica la chica, cuando su risa se volvió una carcajada. — ¡Ustedes junto con el resto de su maldito Gremio sufrirán por haberle arrebatado a Juvia lo más valioso que tenia! — apretó su puño y los magos gritaron de dolor. — ¡Morirán de la manera más dolorosa posible! — exclamo completamente perdida._

— _¡Juvia basta! — ordeno Jellal acercándose a ella y tomando su hombro. — No vale la pena matarlos, tenemos que irnos o Erza podría encontrarnos. — vio que al parecer Juvia no iba a hacerle caso. — ¡Juvia!_

— _Meredy. — llamo a la pelirrosa y extendió su mano como queriendo algo. — Dámelas. — se refirió al frasco de pastillas que tenía su amiga y ella se la dio. Tomo una de las pastillas y se la llevo a la boca y tranquilizarse poco a poco, su rostro fue cambiando hasta volverse aquella mirada algo triste y llena de soledad, por su parte los magos se quedaron quietos y respirando con grandes dificultades._

— _Vámonos. — menciono Jellal a su amiga peliazul y ella cubriendo su rostro con la capa, asintió en silencio y devolvió el frasco de pastillas._

— _Juvia. — Meredy la miro tristemente y Juvia únicamente le regalo una sonrisa poco visible y llena de tristeza._

_Mirai Juvia miro detenidamente a su contraparte y se acerco a ella. — ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto sonriendo al ver que la chica más joven asentía. — Regresemos a la cueva, tenemos que refugiarnos que vendrá una tormenta._

Todos se alejaron en silencio y los chicos del pasado aun estaban algo desconcertados por aquel comportamiento que nunca habían visto de la maga de agua, cuando llegaron a la cueva, Erza y Lucy se encargaron de curar a Juvia de unas heridas que había sufrido a causa de aquellos ataques eléctricos.

— Juvia ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? — pregunto Erza mientras la curaba.

— Fue algo muy extraño… — dijo la de cabellos azules. — Juvia fue a la biblioteca del gremio para ayudarles con la limpieza.

_Juvia entro a la biblioteca en busca de los chicos. — ¿Lucy-san? ¿Natsu-san? — entro y vio que no había nadie. — ¿Erza-san? ¿Gray-sama? — recorrió el pasillo y no vio nada. — ¿Dónde estarán? _

_Notó que aun faltaba algo de limpiar y decidió tomar un pañuelo limpiando los estantes, con la pequeña escalera subió para seguir limpiando, hubo un momento en que no podía alcanzar un estante un poco alto y fue cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con un montón de libros encima suyo, incluso aquel peculiar pergamino que habían tocado los chicos que estaban hace un rato._

_Dio un quejido y miro todos los libros que se cayeron, casi era una montaña en donde estaba, noto entre sus dedos un papel y al verlo le dio curiosidad, ya que se trataba de un pergamino algo viejo, pero con elegante caligrafía._

— _Puede que el futuro pueda cambiarse, pero no siempre es positivo. — leyó una frase del escrito y mostro cara de confusión. —_ _Bueno… tiene algo de razón._

_Se asusto cuando el pergamino brillo y fue cuando Juvia desapareció, para ella todo se volvió negro, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en una clase de bosque._

— _¿Dónde está Juvia? — se levanto. — Este bosque se le hace conocido a Juvia. _

— Allí fue donde Juvia fue atacada por la espalda por esos magos de ese gremio, decían algo de capturar a Juvia por algún problema o algo. — miro a todos algo débil. — ¿Dónde estamos? — miro a sus amigas.

— Juvia sé que es difícil pero… — Lucy dio una pausa. —Resulta que estamos en la época del año X797, estamos en nuestro futuro. — esas palabras sorprendieron a Juvia.

— E-El futuro…

— Así es Juvia…

— ¿Entonces ella es la contraparte de Juvia? — señalo a la otra maga de agua. — Entonces hay un Gray-sama del futuro ¿verdad? — dijo mostrando emoción, mientras los demás agachaban la mirada. — ¿Verdad? — perdió rápidamente la emoción preocupada viendo el semblante de todos.

Todos guardaron silencio, como Juvia amaba a Gray quien sabe cómo se tomaría ese asunto, di de la mejor manera o no. — Chicos ¿pasa algo?

— Veras Juvia. —Erza creyó que sería la más indicada para decirle todo con suma claridad y para no desesperar a la chica de cabellos azules. — Gray…

_Un golpe en una piedra cerca de la entrada de la cueva alerto a todos y vieron a la maga de agua del futuro que había golpeado con su pie dicho objeto inanimado mirando a su contraparte con una cara de pocos amigos. — Juvia se lo dirá Erza-san. — suspiro y miro nuevamente a su otro yo. — Gray-sama esta muerto… — lo dijo sin rodeo provocando que el rostro de la otra Juvia cambiara completamente._

— ¿Qué? ¡N-No es verdad! — exclamo la chica a punto de llorar.

— _Gray-sama murió en las manos de Juvia. — añadió mirando el rostro de su contraparte en donde comenzaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente. — Así que ya no le busques más. — salió de la cueva por un momento con sus brazos cruzados._

— ¡Espera! — la otra Juvia la siguió molesta mientras los otros se levantaban preocupados por lo que iba a pasar. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! — la maga del presente golpeo a la Loxar del futuro. — ¡¿PORQUÉ MATASTE A GRAY-SAMA?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLO?!

— C-Calma Juvia. — Gray trato de detenerla, pero ella a cambio lo miro con rabia y dolor, siendo inundada por sus lágrimas. — J-Juvia. — prefirió callarse, era la primera vez que miraba a Juvia llorando de esa manera y lo ponía más nervioso, su debilidad eran las mujeres que lloraban, pero más nervios y preocupación tenia ahora que veía así a la joven Loxar.

— ¡Juvia no se calma! — grito la peliazul negando con su cabeza contantemente, el sentimiento que tenia era muy fuerte que no podría controlarlo más, tenía que sacarlo ya sea de la peor manera posible, creyendo que los golpes que tenia con la otra Juvia podrían tranquilizarla. — ¡Juvia-san mato a Gray-sama! — señalo rápidamente su contraparte.

— _¡Tu ni siquiera sabes el porqué! — con eso dicho, ambas magas sin escuchar las palabras de los demás, comenzaron a golpearse mientras los demás estaban nerviosos como espectadores._

— ¡Basta! — el pelinegro iba a intervenir, pero Erza como Ultear lo detuvieron.

— Deja que se desahoguen. — dijo Titania mirando la pequeña riña que tenían ambas magas de agua.

La vencedora de dicha pelea fue la maga del presente que había dado el último golpe haciendo que su contraparte del futuro cayera al suelo y no levantarse por la debilidad. — Juvia ira a dar una vuelta. —la maga del presente en silencio se fue hacia las costas.

_Juvia se había levantado sin decir nada y tomar una ruta contraria a la de su otro yo. — Regreso en un momento. — su voz se escucho quebrada al momento de irse por el medio._

El Fullbuster preocupado, tomo el camino de Juvia hacia las costas encontrándola mirando decaídamente el horizonte dejando que sus pies tuvieran contacto con el agua y las pequeñas y diminutas olas que se prolongaban.

— Juvia.

— Gray-sama. — ella no se había dado de su presencia, miro al joven con lagrimas en sus ojos. — Juvia se siente mal, muy mal. — dijo abrazándose a su mismo, soltando palabras con su voz quebradiza.

— No podemos hacer nada, el Gray de esta época ha muerto. —dijo el alquimista de hielo. —No hay marcha atrás, pronto yo pasare por lo mismo.

— ¡No! — Juvia corrió a abrazarlo y por esta vez el Fullbuster no mostro oposición ante aquel acto. — Juvia nunca hará eso, Juvia ama demasiado a Gray-sama como para cometer esa atrocidad.

— Pero tienes que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

— ¡Juvia nunca matara a Gray-sama!

La maga de agua se aferro mas al usuario del Ice Make, llorando de dolor sin saber que alguien los estaba observando desde los arboles del bosque.

— _Juvia-san por favor perdona a Juvia. — Mirai Juvia miraba desde lo lejos. _

Poco a poco la lluvia comenzaba a descargar su poder azotando las costas con gran fuerza.

"_No hay marcha atrás… Juvia Loxar matara a Gray Fullbuster"_

Ya siendo de noche, todos ya estaban durmiendo en la cueva, ambas chicas de nombre Juvia habían salido de la cueva siendo envueltas por la lluvia, tenían cosas que arreglar.

— Juvia-san ¿Por qué?

— _Es una "Larga Historia" Juvia-san. — la del futuro miraba hacia arriba mojando su bello rostro camuflando sus lagrimas con la lluvia, pero su contraparte era muy lista dándose cuenta de ello, por lo que también comenzó a llorar escondiendo aquellas partículas de sal en la sombra de la lluvia._

_ . Mini Adelanto . _

— _¡Si Juvia te mata, tal vez todo esto no ocurra y así Gray-sama vuelva a la vida de Juvia! — Mirai Juvia estaba muy furiosa y decía cosas de las cuales aun no estaba consciente._

— Erza Scarlet. — dijo apretando los puños. — Titania… — sus cejas se fruncieron. — Juvia no te perdonara. — su voz adopto un tono completamente diferente y su semblante comenzaba a cambiar como así le pasaba a su contraparte, al parecer una pequeña sonrisa descarada se dibujo en sus labios.

…

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 6: "Sentimiento Destruido"_

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

**AnikaSukino 5d – Medaka-chan – kAeDe-HiMe – Giulii y DandelionMoon.**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
